


Their Heart Grew Cold

by stellastellaforstar



Series: Someone Will Remember Us [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Spellwell - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: She looked beautiful, Zelda could tell even through the haze of snow. Her glasses were foggy and her nose was red, but every snowflake seemed to land so beautifully on her head.Part of the Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge. Prompt: Winter
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Someone Will Remember Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	Their Heart Grew Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend reading the first part of this series in order to understand this!  
> This is an entry to the Madam Spellman 'Winter' challenge, even though it's last minute.

**Sometime in Between**

She looked beautiful, Zelda could tell even through the haze of snow. Her glasses were foggy and her nose was red, but every snowflake seemed to land so beautifully on her head. 

They were out of town at the tree farm so that the Spellman family could have a tree this year. Sabrina had been begging her for weeks, and she could never say no to Sabrina, not really. Zelda supposed since they were letting the young girl attend a mortal school, they could also let her partake in some mortal traditions. Just some. 

Hilda had taken her to see Santa, so Sabrina decided it would be Zelda to take her to pick out a tree. 

There weren’t too many people there, but even in the most crowded room, Zelda would have noticed her right away. She realized, belatedly, that the farm wasn’t too far from Mary’s cottage and she should’ve known better. Zelda would deny it, but Mary was always on her mind. Even after all of this time. 

She couldn’t seem to stop staring at her. Mary was still so beautiful, even though some time had passed since they last shared a night together. She took off her glasses, to wipe off the condensation, and Zelda found she could no longer breathe. How many times had she seen her that way? Her favorite version of Mary was when she was disheveled in bed and she could barely even find Zelda without her glasses. It always made her laugh.

No! She caught herself almost forming a smile on her face remembering. She couldn’t think about her that way, not anymore. It didn’t seem fair, to think of a woman she has seen and known so completely when that woman knows nothing of her now.

When Zelda was finally done chastising herself, she looked back up and saw her looking. Right at her. And for a moment, she thought there was some recognition in Mary’s eyes. But the woman simply gave a polite nod and goes back wandering through the rows of trees. 

She then found Sabrina looking, of course, at the biggest tree she could find. Zelda gently guided her back to something that they could fit in their home, as well as what they could afford. The mortuary may have been doing well, but it was still a small business. 

Once Sabrina finally made her choice and one of the workers began loading it on top of the hearse, Zelda decided to risk one more look. Again, Mary matched her glance as she herself was getting into her own car, but there was no look of recognition in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. 

Zelda had thought her heart had already been broken enough times that nothing else could break it further. She was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever doing any sort of fic challenge, sorry it's so depressing lol. I am thinking of doing a sequel to the original fic, but we might have to see how I feel after part 3.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
